


【佐鸣】暗算01

by thelowsky



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelowsky/pseuds/thelowsky
Summary: 警察叔佐x年轻牛郎鸣ooc 架空 没逻辑
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 9





	【佐鸣】暗算01

【一】  
凛冬时节的大雪是不稀奇的，但哪怕纷纷扬扬下了一天，雪在鸣人走出夜总会之时也识时务地停了下来。夜总会外的场地总是有门童在打扫的，但此刻新积出来的雪还未来得及及时扫去，鸣人站在台阶上，他觑起漂亮的蓝眸瞧着那刚落上去的一层薄雪因为融化而变得泥泞，心里舍不得新换的鞋，脚下便开始迟疑，半天挪不动一步了。  
可再舍不得也得下脚。寒风里裹着刀子直往人脸上劈，每在室外多待一刻就多体会一刻风寒入骨，他漩涡鸣人可没那么傻。  
“早日傍上一个有钱的就好了，车接车送多舒服。”他在心里叹了口气，最终还是裹紧外套，抬脚踏上了台阶下的湿地。于是他每走一步，世界上就多一个灰黑的鞋印。  
独自一个人走了大半个钟头，告别了市中心繁华的商业区，鸣人七拐八拐钻进一条偏僻的巷子里。周遭的空气还是冰冷的，却多了许多烟火气，而每天也就是现在，漩涡鸣人的心才能在浮华与肉欲中稍稍苏醒片刻，重获活着的真实感。他在家门口停了下来，望着西边天际那个因短暂放晴而重现人间的夕阳。是它把大半个天空都染成血红。  
这个世界是如此庞大而无情，他今天就在此地消失，明天也不会有人记得或者怀念他。  
哦不对，作为一个出来卖屁股的牛郎，也许他的消失会让那些往日的恩客稍感遗憾吧。  
这种世界还是早日分崩离析比较好。  
鸣人从口袋里给自己掏出一支烟，然后点燃了它。烟圈袅袅上升间，周围的景致隔着缭绕的烟气，最终变得似假似幻起来。  
突然响起的声音把他从思绪中生生拽回现实。  
“给我一根。“  
声音不大，但鸣人着实被吓了一跳，指间一哆嗦，还闪着火光的半支烟径直一头栽进了雪堆里，火光顷刻就灭了。  
他回头看去，一个胡子拉碴又衣衫褴褛的男人正坐在胡同口。  
男人长得很好看，哪怕浑身脏兮兮的都掩盖不住那凌厉的气质。太阳燃烧自己所迸发出的红光映在那人脸上，使鸣人一瞬间产生了幻觉，只觉得那人幽黑的眼眸中都盛满了肃杀的血色。  
但下一秒就恢复正常。  
鸣人兀自冷笑一声，抬脚将刚刚掉落的半支烟踢到男人手边，说道：“大叔，你要饭要错地方了，我可是很穷的。”  
男人倒是毫不在意，捡起那半根烟塞入嘴里，一边向鸣人伸出手。  
“干嘛？”年轻的牛郎眯着眼睛，嘴角噙着一分笑，线条利落的金色眉毛高高挑起——平日里把他压在身下的恩客们最受不了他这个表情，桀骜又魅惑。  
“打火机。”但显然没魅惑到眼前这个男人。  
“我欠你的啊！？”鸣人转身进屋，嘭的一声，震落了屋檐上的雪。  
屋外的那个男人，宇智波佐助，毫不介意地耸耸肩，嘴中依旧含着那沾有牛郎唾液的烟。  
“有点甜呢……”  
而屋内的鸣人手忙脚乱地关好门，捂着怦怦直跳的心。  
世界还是迟一点分崩离析吧，鸣人一边这样想一边偷偷从窗缝中往外瞄。  
佐助捕捉到了窗台边那一抹耀眼的金色。他嘴里哼着歌，然后低头轻轻笑了起来。  
墙里与墙外，都在盘算着怎么将对方吃干抹净。

【二】  
鸣人第二次遇见男人是在深夜的家门口。当时黑夜的面纱笼罩着大地，而头顶的那盏路灯好巧不巧地罢了工，正打算开门的鸣人差点被男人伸出的一条腿绊倒。但他还未来得及张口抱怨，先闻到了一股浓浓的血腥气味。  
鸣人隐隐约约看到了男人身下的白雪被洇成了深色。  
无论是男人不俗的气质和此刻的所见都说明他不是安全的善类，但鸣人犹豫再三后还是将他拖入了房内。  
当然过程中他及时把握机会，将男人的腰腿腹臀，能揩油的地方统统揩了一遍。  
不得不说，这男人肩宽腿长，腰有腹肌臀有肉，身材是相当不错。  
“臭要饭的，等老子睡成你以后再死。“鸣人嘟囔着，为男人肩膀上的伤口缠上了纱布。  
就在他好不容易将男人搬上床，要松一口气时，却又暗叫不好。鸣人伸手向下探去，粘稠的精液正顺着臀缝流淌，直接濡湿了裤子。  
“该死！”他低声咒骂道。今晚接待的那个客人是个油腻的死变态，不光折腾他好几个小时还内射，而他本想回家后赶紧清理，却没料到碰到这档子事。  
鸣人急匆匆跑到浴室，他站在花洒下，热气氤氲，出水口喷出的暖流打湿了那一头金发，又顺着年轻人蜜色的肌肤向下流淌着。他把背弯成一张弓，细长的手指伸进臀缝中抠挖着，只待那多余的液体缓缓排出，就可将它们一齐冲刷干净，然后鸣人在此地，在自己家中，就还是一个纤尘不染的人，与那个在夜总会里他人身下婉转承欢的婊子半点关系也没有。  
然而就在清洁工作刚要做完之时，一阵冷风吹来，恍惚间鸣人闻到了血的味道。他转身还未看清来人面目，就被来人迎面死死按在了浴室墙壁上。寒冷透过皮肤渗入体内，而血的味道却是通过口腔、唇舌、唾液，直接向大脑发出信号。  
鸣人想吐，可口舌却被他刚刚捡回家的男人用嘴死死堵着，热水从头上浇灌下来，淋湿了男人肩上的绷带。  
“臭流氓……你去死！”鸣人抬起一只手就想向男人脸上扇去，却被男人死死攥住。  
强吻还在继续，男人的舌头在鸣人口腔内大肆攻城略地，他舔过鸣人的齿缝，又强行与他的舌头胶缠在一处。  
“你敢碰老子……你知道老子一晚要多少钱么！”鸣人好不容易挤出这样的话。  
没成想这毫无威慑力的话却使黑发男人松开了捏着他下巴的手。  
鸣人突然有点后悔。  
“睡你一次多少钱……用我半条命够不够。”清澈的声音在狭窄的空间内尤为清晰，让人想到在森林中潺潺流动的溪水。  
鸣人一下就心软了。  
窗外的夜还是可以滴出墨的浓黑，窗内的温度还在不断攀升。  
黑发男人的手掌很大，他一点一点把那两瓣蜜桃似的臀掰开，又将指节分明的手指插进去。刚清理完的通道是干净的，同时也是松软的，为此刻他的进入提供了不小的便利。鸣人的手臂绕在男人脖颈处，他把下巴搁在男人肩膀未受伤的地方，刚刚被吸吮到嫣红的娇唇微微张开。他像一条搁浅的鱼，此刻正在大口大口地吞吐氧气。  
而他的身体也像鱼一般光滑，甚至差点使黑发男人握不住鸣人两腿间的勃发。  
“你叫……什么名字……”  
“佐助。”  
“佐助……干我啊啊啊啊啊……”  
“……好。”佐助手下一用力，鸣人一声惊呼下，便一抖一抖地射了出来。  
佐助身上的衣服虽然又皱又乱，但总归是完好的，而此刻鸣人是全裸着的，他光洁的身子无依无靠，只能勉力挂在身前这个高大的黑发男人身上，而皮肤在水蒸和情欲的作用下竟微微泛出粉色，尤其是那沾着泪水的眼角，那尚未洗净橙色眼影的眼角处早已是一片绯红，在水蒸气的围绕下，艳丽得像天边的火烧云。  
若是此地是一个舞台，鸣人就是台上最耀眼的歌舞伎，他以自己的身体，向世界献上了最精彩的表演。  
享用我吧，现在。  
远处不知多远的山谷处传来一声鸟啼，划破了寂静的夜。  
佐助不知何时褪下了裤子，他一个挺身将自己粗大的性器挤进鸣人的双腿之间，那青筋虬结的柱身慢慢撑开鸣人入口处的每一条褶皱，并狠命向里钻去。而鸣人像是被钉在墙上般动弹不得，他漂亮的圆眼睛大大地睁着，整个世界终于又变得虚幻起来，最终凝成头顶那束橘色的光。  
只有那盏灯是真实的。  
鸣人紧紧地搂着佐助，他看着血正从佐助肩头的纱布下慢慢渗出。

【待续】


End file.
